Air freshening systems are commonly used in households. For example, many individuals use fragrance dispensers that plug into an electrical outlet. The present invention features a mobile fragrance-dispensing device that can move room to room (or remain stationary if desired). The device is designed to resemble a pet including but not limited to a dog, a cat, a rabbit, a mouse, a snake, or a bird. The device provides a entertaining and pleasing means of keeping an entire house smelling fresh.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.